


A Worthy Sacrifice

by pilindiel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - CardCaptor Sakura, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Did you ever want Yuuri and Victor as Yukito and Touya, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, want no more my friends I live to provide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilindiel/pseuds/pilindiel
Summary: Victor hates to say he expected it, the way the sunlight stopped playing off Yuuri's skin and started playing through him.  Like he was glass, like he wasn't there.But Yuri Plisetsky has too much on his mind; too many emotions to battle and monsters to stop.  He's still so young too, just starting middle school and dealing with things he barely understands.  He doesn't understand his power or how to control it.  He doesn't understand what he needs to do.But Victor does.Prompt: We can’t keep doing this anymore! w/ victuuri





	A Worthy Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XetterYeonma (keusenon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keusenon/gifts).



Victor would like to say he wasn't prepared for it, but he knows deep in his gut that he would be lying.

The little hints the last couple of weeks, the increasing pressure in the air, Yuuri's deflections.

“ _I'm just feeling really tired,” he'd say, rubbing his eyes behind the rims of his glasses, “I'm fine.”_

Victor hates to say he expected it, the way the sunlight stopped playing off Yuuri's skin and started playing _**through**_ him. Like he was glass, like he wasn't there.

But Yuri Plisetsky has too much on his mind; too many emotions to battle and monsters to stop. He's still so young too, just starting middle school and dealing with things he barely understands. He doesn't understand his power or how to control it. He doesn't understand what he needs to do.

But Victor does.

The afternoon air is thick with spring humidity but the winter still clings desperately to the air and the wind has a bite to it that has Yuuri shivering as they walk home. Victor jokes about giving him his jacket and Yuuri laughs it off, telling him it probably smells of horrendous aftershave and regret.

Victor matches the laughter, but there's no mirth to his eyes when he sees the colour drain from Yuuri's arm for a brief moment – translucent before it shimmers back into life like sunlight peeking through the leaves of the trees.

They're almost to Victor's house when it finally happens, when Yuuri shudders and his hand flies to his forehead, his steps slowing to a stop.

Victor turns, and his heart catches.

“Yuuri?”

Victor's voice cracks on his name.

Yuuri falters, his footing uneven, and Victor swears his heart falters with him.

He's fading – his clothes, his skin, transparent and shifting – and his leg disappears for several desperate seconds, sending Yuuri tumbling toward the pavement.

Victor wants to say he catches Yuuri gracefully, like Yuuri is a princess and Victor is his knight, but panic is running rampant through Victor's veins and when he has his arms around him, they're bunched around Yuuri's middle, caught on the buttons of his school uniform.

Even with the steady thrum of Yuuri's heart beneath his hands, Victor's chest is tight.

He lifts Yuuri into his arms, but Yuuri feels so light, like he's empty, and Victor can't hear the pounding of his feet on the warmed asphalt over his thrashing pulse.

The Nikiforov-Plisetsky home is beautiful – all modern with whitewashed stone, straight geometric lines and stunningly large windows – but there's no comfort to the walls as Victor rushes past his maid and up to his bedroom, Yuuri's head lolling against his shoulder.

When he lays Yuuri down on his bed he's exceedingly gentle, like any jostle will break the delicate frame of Yuuri's reality. He wants to shake him, he wants to be angry and blame someone, but Victor always has a plan, and he has one now, too, though it does little to ease him.

He holds his breath, closes his eyes, and tries to swallow around the lump in his throat.

Yuuri shifts, groaning softly, and Victor is at his side in moments.

“Victor?” Yuuri whispers, a murmur of air. _**Fragile**_. He sits up and Victor is terrified he'll shatter. “Did I fall asleep?”

Victor tries not to choke. “Yes.”

Yuuri laughs – a deprecating, hollow sound that makes Victor's fingers curl into his palm. “It's no use,” he muses, playing it off as he rubs his eyes with the back of his hand, “I guess I just haven't been getting enough sleep – ”

Victor's tone is sharp, harsh, but he can't stop the bleeding of fear into his words, dripping like an open wound. “Yuuri, we can't keep doing this anymore!” he snaps. Yuuri recoils, like he's been struck, and Victor's heart constricts. He forces himself to focus, to breathe, and exhales the tension in his lungs.

When he sits on the bed Yuuri doesn't shift or shy away, and Victor swallows.

“At this rate you'll disappear,” Victor whispers, fingers curling tightly on his knees, “I don't ever want to see that happen.”

“Wh...Why would I disappear?” Yuuri breathes. He's still trying to deflect, to diffuse, and Victor both admires and hates how stubborn he is.

Victor wishes this was a different sort of confession. The kind where he and Yuuri are both bathed in sunshine and mirth, where Yuuri's cheeks are rosy and pink, where Victor can let his heart flutter and let his fingers trail up Yuuri's arm. Where he can tug him into his arms, feel the press of Yuuri's lips and the curve of his smile. A confession full of warmth and gentleness, where Yuuri is lovely and beautiful and _**alive**_ , not sickly and pale. Not fading away.

Victor is forever in love with both, devoted to both.

He reaches out with shaking fingers and cups Yuuri's cheek, his thumb gliding along that smooth, soft skin. “I know you're not human,” Victor says and he hopes his smile is as tender and understanding as he wants it to be, even as Yuuri's eyes widen. “That's why you don't have to hide it from me.”

Yuuri leans back, but even as his eyes close Victor can see the glimmer of tears pooled in the corners. Regardless of how well this goes, Victor knows their conversation is far from over.

Light engulfs Yuuri, beating like a heart, and the cyan colours curl around him in an embrace that is both warm and terribly, terribly chilling. Victor forces himself to turn away – it feels like he's intruding, and though he has known Yuuri for years this still feels far too intimate.

The glow hums in the air, but as it disperses a different person stands by the bed where Yuuri once stood. They're still Yuuri's height, but there's no mistaking the pulse of magic in the air now, the pull of untamable power swirling around the stranger's robes.

Victor is immediately drawn to their eyes – a startling gray that is both like morning mist and the swirling of storm clouds. It speaks of antiquity, and Victor forgets to breathe from the beauty of them.

The kimono they have is white and the sash around their waist is bright red, complimented by maroon and gold trims along the hems that zigzag in a dazzling pattern down the slit in the cloth. Their hair is a bit longer than Yuuri's, but not much – their bangs are pushed back from their forehead, held in place by intricate golden pins. There are three small chrysanthemums clumped together on the right side of their head and tucked beneath it is a small silver fan, ringing delicately as the air clears.

Victor stands. “I finally got to meet you,” he says, “What's your name?”

“Rin.” Their voice is rich like chocolate but as wispy as rain and it speaks of an age long gone, a history long dead.

It surprises Victor, then, when Rin refuses to meet his eyes; a sheepish action.  
“Yuuri didn't want you of all people to know that he wasn't human,” Rin says, eyelashes fluttering as they look away, “That he was but a temporary form. That is why I couldn't show myself in front of you.”

Victor tries to steel himself, to stifle the quiet realization, and he makes sure his smile is kind and unassuming. “If I don't see you, I can't give you what I want to give you.”

Rin looks at him now and it quickly whittles away at Victor's composure. The gray is trap, like smoke from an ancient fire, and it swirls in Victor's lungs. “You've been telling Yuuri 'I don't want you to disappear'.” They say it flatly but Rin's eyes pierce right to Victor's soul.

“Yes,” Victor whispers, breathless.

Rin takes a step closer and its like their eye shadow shimmers, a glittering red. “You know what needs to be done for that?”

“I know,” Victor replies, feeling himself stand taller. His fingers tingle, the familiar flare of pins and needles, and he holds up his hand. “If I can use my power to prevent Yuuri from disappearing, I'll give it all to him.”

Rin slips their hands into the sleeves of their robes and the shift makes the silver in their hair jingle.

“And what of Yuri Plisetsky?”

Victor sighs. The elephant in the room, huh? “I know I won't be able to tell when Yurio ends up in a dangerous situation anymore,” he says, his words careful and calculated. It stings knowing he won't be there, _**can't**_ be there anymore. That Yuri, who is so young, who's been in his life for _**years**_ , will have to face these trials without him.

It settles in Victor's stomach, thick and heavy.

“I won't be able to help,” Victor admits, crossing his arms, “That's why I want you to protect him.”

Rin rolls their eyes – dignified in a way such a childish movement shouldn't be. “You don't even need to make me promise,” they laugh, “I'll protect my master even if it means giving up this body.”

The thought strikes Victor's heart, piercing and hot, and his next words are clipped and full of outrage. “You will do no such thing!” he insists, brows furrowed, “If you disappear, Yuuri will, too. I want you to protect Yuri Plisetsky, but also yourself.”

Rin blinks in surprise and regards Victor more critically.

“Is that your condition to hand over your magical powers?” Rin's hair falls into their eyes, raven black and silky smooth just like Yuuri's, and Victor is struck with an all too familiar ache.

“Yes,” Victor says, and the conviction must surprise Rin because they blink at him owlishly through their bangs, a flush of pink to their cheeks.

“I will do my best,” they reply modestly.

It's such a _**Yuuri**_ expression – beautiful and shocked and flustered all at once and Victor swears he can see the honey of Yuuri's irises shimmer for a moment before the smoke takes them back over. It's stunning, endearing, and it crushes Victor's soul all at the same time.

“You and Yuuri really are alike,” Victor teases, even as his throat tightens around the words.

Rin smiles, a dainty gesture, and hovers into Victor's space. They're closer than Yuuri has ever dared to be with him, and Rin's hands rest on Victor's chest, over the pounding of his heart. Victor feels the primal urge to put his hands on Rin's hips, to pull them closer, but he just curls his fingers into his palms and lets the light surround them, warm and pulsing.

It's like the air is pulled from his lungs; like a long, lingering kiss that leaves him breathless and warm and wavering. He expects it to hurt, but the tenderness surprises him and Victor's breath leaves him in a sigh right before darkness overcomes him and he falls into a deep, dreamless sleep.

He swears he feels the brush of lips, feather light, at the side of his mouth, but it could just as easily have been the breeze floating through the open window.

* * *

Victor has no idea how long he's been out, but when he wakes the sun has ducked down behind the mountains for the day, painting the sky in streaks of purple and orange.

Once Victor's eyes adjust to the gloom he realizes Yuuri is sitting on the bed, hands curled into his lap.

Yuuri's eyes are downcast but Victor doesn't need much light to see how puffy they are with irritation, how red his nose is from rubbing.

Victor sits up and his heart sinks down to his stomach, burned by the acid.

Smears of violet catch in Yuuri's glasses, reflections of the tapestry outside, but Yuuri's hands just curl tighter, his knuckles turning white. It's the only indication Victor gets that Yuuri acknowledges him and it stings more than it should.

How long has he been crying by Victor's side? How many treacherous thoughts have already marred whatever words Victor could offer in comfort?

Yuuri may be safe, but not even Victor's magic can slay _**this**_ demon.

Victor won't move unless Yuuri wishes it, and Victor realizes with a terrified thought, that he'd do _**anything**_ if Yuuri wished it.

Victor's tongue is thick and unwieldy in his mouth, _**useless**_ , and all he can manage is the name of the boy he loves, tumbling from his lips.

“Yuuri – ”

Yuuri chokes on air and his shoulders begin to tremble. Victor tries to reach out but Yuuri flinches from his touch and Victor recoils like Yuuri is fire, like if he gets too close he'll burn even though Victor already feels incinerated.

Yuuri covers his face with his hands – he always hated when people saw him crying – but nothing hides the quivering of his voice, the stuttering of his words. “All the memories I've had are all...” A whine, the breaking of Victor's heart. “They're all _**lies**_ , aren't they?”

Victor is floundering, desperate for a foothold, and every tear of Yuuri's that falls cuts new wounds into his skin. “But everything that happened after you met me are all true, right?”

“I'm not _**human**_ , Victor!” Yuuri gasps, fingers digging into his hair and Victor is helpless to stop the tears that roll down Yuuri's flushed cheeks. “So why – ”

“It doesn't _**matter**_ what you are,” Victor implores, scooting up the bed so he can lay his hand over Yuuri's. Yuuri doesn't flinch, doesn't spit back. He just looks at Victor with hopeless honey eyes and expects him to have all the answers.

Victor is lost in him, lost in the flush to Yuuri's warm skin and the tousled mess of his hair and the gentle parting of Yuuri's lips and he falls in love all over again, lost in Yuuri's beauty and imperfections. He wonders if Yuuri would take his selfishness as substitute for his questions and Victor swallows, tightening his grip.

“As long as you don't disappear and are by my side, I don't care about anything else,” he admits quietly.

Yuuri gasps and it hangs in the air between them.

Victor's other hand reaches up, brushes some of the fringe from Yuuri's forehead, and he can't stop the tiny twitch of his smile. He'll bare his soul for Yuuri always – give him everything he asks for and everything else he doesn't.

Yuuri chokes on his name, fresh tears burning his eyes, and he throws himself into Victor's arms. The embrace is so tight it's almost painful, but Victor bares it and holds Yuuri as close as he's wanted to, as close as Yuuri needs.

“You are the most important thing to me,” Victor whispers, running his fingers through Yuuri's hair, “And you always will be.”

He holds Yuuri long after his sobs subside, long after the moonlight plays off the paleness of the room, and when Yuuri finally pulls back to wipe at his eyes, Victor can't stop his smile.

“That's not fair.” He shakes his head, disbelieving.

“What?” Yuuri murmurs, the word raw and stuffy.

Victor tilts his head and his smile widens, honest. “You're even beautiful when you cry.”

The different shades of red that rise up Yuuri's neck are worth the shove he gets to his shoulder in retaliation, laughter bubbling up between them as Yuuri hastily tells him to shut up.

Victor doesn't miss his smile though – sheepish and pure – and that's better than anything Victor could have asked for.

 

**Author's Note:**

> there's this HUGE theme in CLAMP about characters being soulmates and not in the "THEY WILL ALWAYS FALL IN LOVE TATTOOS ON THEIR ARMS" or whatever. It's just this little theme of "these people are each other's most important person, and they always will be".
> 
> Touya and Yukito are together in every universe in every CLAMP manga and it's just so lovely.
> 
> You know who else are soulmates in that same vein? These two precious, beautiful boys. I love them, but nowhere near as much as they love each other.
> 
> ALSO THIS TOTALLY MAKES OTABEK SYAORAN LOL


End file.
